


Slime

by Tortilla_God



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Mild Gore, no beta we die like tommy in prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortilla_God/pseuds/Tortilla_God
Summary: Charlie Slimecicle is made of slime, that much is true.orI think about how Slimecicle is made out of slime
Kudos: 31





	Slime

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on AO3, so don't mind any mistakes in things such as formatting. I'll take any criticism as long as it isn't just straight up hate :D

Charlie Slimecicle was made of slime, this much was true. He didn’t mind it, if anything he enjoyed it. But at the same time, it can be somewhat of a curse. Forced to watch as your friends fall, while you just split in half and reconnect. Charlie did whatever he could to stop that from happening, mostly by being extremely careful around anything that could potentially hurt him. This made him paranoid, but not so much that he feared everything.

One thing Charlie feared was Tubbo. The ram hybrid reminded him of Schlatt. The name made shivers run down his nonexistent spine. Another thing was that Tubbo didn’t feel many emotions. Mostly things like happiness or disappointment. He’s never been that sad, or too angry, or even think of being remorseful. His own nation had been blown up in front of him, and all he cared to think about was if the bees were safe. He as unpredictable.  
Tubbo also had nuclear weapons.

Charlie had wandered into the facility a week or so after setting up a small home in Snowchester. Inside were giant missiles, the only two being set up for display on shelves. He quickly ran out of there, terrified as to what those could do.

So, when Tubbo came running up to him during a near blizzard, Charlie Slimecicle didn’t know what to do.

“Heya Slime!” Tubbo waved hello, a smile on his face.

“H-Hi! Why are you outside in this weather?” Charlie asked, looking around at the snow he hadn’t processed before.

“You’re wearing a t-shirt in a snowstorm.”

“Fair point.”

The two laughed, Charlie’s being more of a nervous chuckle.

“Anyways, can you come with me? We’re just going over to the tower over there,” Tubbo pointed to the Necromancy Tower.

“S-Sure!” Charlie was absolutely fucking terrified. But, he couldn’t show that. Just pretend the small occasional stutter is from the cold, not fear.

The two ran over to the tower, closing the door tightly behind them. Charlie swears he heard the click of a lock. It was much warmer in here than outside. Foolish had placed a tarp over the top, and secured it tightly with what looked to be obsidian. Not like temperature mattered to Charlie.

“So, what’cha need me for?” Charlie grabbed the little slime off his head, petting it as a calming mechanism.

“I was wondering… are you like, fully slime?” Tubbo asked.

“I-I mean, yeah? From what I know I’m just a sentient slime that can kind of change shape,” Charlie placed the slime back, taking the one on his shoulder off next.

“So, do you turn into tiny Slimecicles if you die?” The ram inquired, causing Charlie to freeze. The small slime ball nudged him, bringing him back to his senses.

“U-Um, no? I-I mean last t-time I really d-died was like… a long time a-ago. I d-don’t think I-I do, though,” Charlie put the slime back. He couldn’t say the truth. That he was practically immortal. If he checked his communicator it’d say around fifty thousand years, but that’s probably wrong.  
“If I chop off your arm will it grow back?” Tubbo was really freaking him out now.

“I-I don’t want to t-try that…” Charlie laughed nervously. Experiments were a thing of the past. He was over experimentations in general, be it to him or from him.

“Oh come on! It’ll be fiiine. It’s not like you’ll die, Mr. I haven’t died in years. That’s Philza’s title, you know?” Tubbo joked. It didn’t help. “When was your last death anyways? Can we check?”

“Uh, maybe l-later,” Charlie stammered, bringing his hand down to his hilt. Fuck. He left his weapons in his house. 

“Please?” Tubbo whined, poking his arm.

“N-No.”

“Fiiiiine. Can you sit in the chair?” Tubbo sighed in defeat, gesturing towards the wood chair in the center of the room.

“Y-You mean, the e-electric chair?” Charlie was on high alert now.

“I’m not gonna electrocute you. Although that would be an interesting experiment… Could we try that later?” Tubbo asked.

“I-I’d prefer not to…” Charlie said as he reluctantly sat down.

“So, for this first test, I’m going to see if you can grow back limbs!” Tubbo smiled, pulling out a sword and setting it on top of the other’s arm.

“Waitwaitwaitwait, I didn’t agree to this!” Charlie cried, flinching as the blade dug into his slimy skin.

Tubbo didn’t listen, instead swiftly cutting the limb straight off. Charlie gasped in pain, trying his damn hardest not to break into tears that very moment. Tubbo picked his arm up, bringing it closer for investigation. Charlie could still feel his arm, it was weird. But, with this, he slapped Tubbo with it.

“Hey! Ow!” Tubbo shouted, “Wait, you can still move it?”

“Mhm,” Charlie could see black spots forming in his vision.

“Does it hurt? Like, on a scale of one to ten?”

“E-Eight…”

“Oh.”

Tubbo walked over, sticking the arm back in place. It stayed when Tubbo lifted the whole arm, either not noticing or not caring as Charlie was very obviously in pain.

“Can we try something else?” Tubbo asked politely. But that was just a cover, he knew that.

Charlie couldn’t respond. The small slimes shuffled nervously, one glaring at Tubbo angrily and fearfully at the same time.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” The ram put his sword away, instead grabbing an axe. Charlie was brought back to reality by the glint of insanity in Tubbo’s eyes.

“W-What’re you g-gonna…?” Charlie couldn’t even form proper sentences.

“We’re gonna test if you can withstand being chopped straight in half!” Tubbo grinned, a childlike look on his face.

This made Charlie freak out. As Tubbo lifted the axe up, he struggled to leave the chair. He was halfway out when Tubbo struck. The axe went straight through his slimy body, leaving some residue on it afterwards. Tubbo put the weapon away, rushing to see what would happen. Charlie tried to stand, using the chair for support, but instantly regretted it. His vision blurred, and he threw up. What looked like more slime spilt onto the wood floor, but with bits of red mixed in.

“…cicle? Can you hear me?” Tubbo was calling his name. He couldn’t speak. It hurt to breath. Every single movement was painful. Charlie coughed a few times, looking down to see what looked like blood on his hand before falling over.

Tubbo rushed to see if he was alright, asking over and over again. No response. Charlie coughed a few more times, before the small bit of light left disappeared.

Charlie Slimecicle was made of slime, and sometimes he hated it. He couldn’t die. Hunters would try to capture and sell the man of slime, who acted just like a normal human. He wanted to be a normal human more than anything else in the world.


End file.
